Slade Wilson (New Earth)
| Powers = Slade is enhanced due to a military procedure making him almost superhuman. Enhanced Mind: Able to utilize 90% of his brain's potential capacity for information processing and sorting, Deathstroke's mind is virtually a computer built for strategy and problem-solving, one that works at optimal ability even when under stress and fatigue. Using his superior problem-solving skills, Deathstroke can work out a battle ahead of time for many possibilities and predict enemy movements and tactics after the battle has engaged by recalling and utilizing memorized mannerisms acquired through past experience on a moment's notice. He is also ingenious in devising solutions against superior aspects of opponents, can observe and exploit, and can calculate distance, speed, and time at lightning speeds; his sense of timing is superb, bordering on perfection. Enhanced Reflexes: Deathstroke possesses instantaneous reflexes. The speed at which he reacts allows him to dodge fast-moving projectiles such as arrows and bullets Enhanced Strength: His entire muscular system was hardened and strengthened, allowing Deathstroke to be as strong as 10 men. Enhanced Stamina: Deathstroke can exert himself at peak capacity greater then any athlete. Enhanced Speed: Ability to run at speeds of up to 30mph and long distances far out-performing any Olympic athlete. Enhanced Senses: Deathstroke's senses have been augmented to higher levels of ability. He can hear, see, and smell things better than a normal human. Regenerative Healing Factor: With an enhanced ability to heal damaged tissue, the rate at which Deathstroke's body recovers from injury and capable of being repaired before death. As such, Deathstroke's body can take a tremendous amount of punishment before succumbing to death. Simple gunshot and stab wounds, cuts, and broken bones can heal faster then normal. *'Enhanced Immunity:' Deathstroke's regenerative abilities have some affect on his body's ability to process through harmful, foreign substances and he has become naturally immune to deadly poisons and illnesses. *'Retarded Aging:' An important aspect to note is that while Deathstroke is apparently aging, he does so very slowly, appearing younger than he actually is. One revival actually caused a reversal of age, however, this has yet to be seen again and the affects were eventually reversed by another return from death. | Abilities = Masterful Tactician: Slade is most likely the greatest strategist and tactician on the planet always calculating his opponents moves before hand he even single handedly defeated the entire JLA roster except for green arrow. He has been compared to batman in terms of tactical methods. Even against metahumans he has proved more than a match for them all at once. Expert Combatant: Expertly trained in hand-to-hand combat. While Slade was in the Army, he received Martial Arts training thorught Boxing, Ju-Jitsu and Karate. After mastering these Martial arts He furthered his studies when he seeked an assassin known as Natas to train him in the ways of the Ninja and Assassination techniques after this he became the man known as Deathstroke. | Strength = Enhanced. He has likened to having the 'strength of ten men.' Able to press lift at least 800lbs. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Deathstroke's helmet and armor are lined with kevlar and later prometheum mesh, making it incredibly resistant to conventional injury. Amongst other things, Deathstroke has been shown to carry a specially designed multi-million dollar flash-bomb capable of incapacitating the entire Justice League, including Superman, although only long enough for him to make an escape.Green Arrow (Volume 3) #75 | Transportation = | Weapons = * Various Firearms * A Promethium Sword * Power Staff * Explosives * Others | Notes = | OtherMedia = Deathstroke also appears in the Teen Titans animated series, where he is referred to only as Slade. He is the Titans' main adversary and was the primary antagonist for the first two seasons. | Trivia = ]] * Similarities to Other Characters: :* Deathstroke has been said to have been designed as a sort of Anti-Batman by creators Marv Wolfman and George Pérez, but with a much more James Bond feel to him. :* Marvel Comics' Deadpool clearly bares a lot of unmistakable similarities to Deathstroke; Deadpool name is wade wison and Deathstrokes is Slade Wilson; the two wear nearly identical costumes, although they have completely opposite attitudes. The two of them actually met during a Mr. Mxyzptlk-influenced crossover event, in which the two of them fought with conflicting contracts to both kill and save Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne. * Deathstroke's ability to use "90% of his brainpower" is a reference to the erroneous belief that people only use 10% of their ability. See for more information on this myth. | Recommended = * Teen Titans: The Judas Contract * Deathstroke the Terminator (Volume 1) * Identity Crisis :* Identity Crisis #3 * Green Arrow: Road to Jericho * Villains United * Teen Titans: Titans East * The Green Arrow & Black Canary Wedding Special | CustomSection2 = Related Articles | CustomText2 = * The Secret Society of Super-Villains * Titans East * Adeline Kane * Ravager (Grant Wilson) * Jericho (Joe Wilson) * Ravager (Rose Wilson) * Major Wintergreen | DC = Deathstroke | Wikipedia = Deathstroke | Links = * Deathstroke at TitansTower.com }} Category:Green Arrow villains Category:One Eye Category:Assassins Category:Checkmate members Category:Injustice League III members Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains III members Category:Titans East members Category:Outsiders Villains